L'objet
by Elmire
Summary: Que sommesnous lorsqu'on est un objet? À quoi serton? Les intentions les plus pures finissent toujours par mal tourner. Philosophie. Sombre. Questionnement.


Déclaration de renonciation (disclaimer, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris!): Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR! Frustrant hein?

Genre : Philosophique, questionnement, ce que nous sommes et ce qu'il est! Sombre, très sombre, ne vous laissez pas jouer de tour par les mots…

Question : Qui de Voldemort, Dumbledore ou Harry parle dans cette fic?

Notes de l'auteur et son blabla : Allo! C'est une mini fic sorti tout cru avant et pendant que je soupais… très court. Triste probablement. Et un peu mêlant (ça ressemble peut-être un peu au genre 'Prochain épisode' de je ne sais plus qui, auteur québécois s'ayant suicidé). Vos commentaires à la fin. Et bonne lecture!

L'objet

Abusé.

Désabusé.

Utilisé.

Sur-utilisé.

Je ne suis qu'on objet. Qu'on utilise comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Usé.

Rapiécé.

On m'a usé à la corde. Le nerf ne tient plus…

Qui suis-je?

Je ne pourrais le dire. Je cherche mais je ne trouve plus, je ne trouve pas, _je ne me trouve pas!_

On dit de moi que je sers à faire le bien.

Chimères.

Mensonges.

Illusions.

Cauchemars.

Il arrive un moment de votre vie, peu importe qui que vous soyez, où l'on ne sait plus qui nous sommes… Ce que les autres voient et disent de nous, ou ce que l'on voit de nous et qu'on juge profondément haïssable…

Malgré les apparences, je reste quelqu'un, ou quelque chose au fond de moi. Pourquoi m'utiliser? À mauvais ou bon escient?

_Les intentions les plus pures finissent toujours par mal tourner._ Qu'on s'en rende compte ou non.

La perception est une chose, la réalité en est une tout autre.

Suis-je bien? Suis-je mal? Suis-je équilibré?

Qui suis-je?

On m'utilise. On se sert de moi pour essayer de faire le bien.

Mais est-ce qu'on fait vraiment le bien?

Tout le monde fait le bien. Nos convictions sont le bien même. On agit dans le but du bien. C'est ce que l'on croit. C'est en ce qu'on croit, qui devient le bien. Qui est plus bien que l'autre? Quel est le plus grand bien?

On m'a utilisé. Moi. Mon nom. Ce que je suis. Ma cloison. Ma prison. Mon enfermement. Mon enfer. Ma vie. Ma crédibilité. Mon histoire. Mon conte. Ma marque. Ce que je suis.

On m'utilise encore. Mes pouvoirs. Mes sentiments. Ma rage. Mon manque d'amour.

J'agis dans le bien, parce que j'y crois. Mais est-ce que j'y crois encore?

Quelles sont ces convictions qui s'évaporent? Quelles sont ces idées effacées? Où sont passés les rêves de grandeurs?

Enfance : monde de rêves.

Adolescences : monde d'illusions et d'innocence.

Monde adulte : monde de perte d'innocence et arrivée à la réalité.

Comment survivre dans un tel monde? Le monde est construit comme un éternel chaos…

La roue tourne sans fin… on ne peut échapper à notre destinée… les choix que nous faisons sont toujours décidés par notre destinée…

_L'histoire se répète._ C'est faux. Elle ne se répète pas. Elle agit. Elle contrôle. C'est les humains qui la répètent. L'erreur est humaine.

On se sert de moi.

Comme une poupée de chiffon, comme un psy sur le pouce, comme un policier de l'ordre, comme un soldat sans cœur et sans sentiments, comme un docteur des maux de l'âme… Je ne suis pas ce que l'on dit.

On se sert de moi lorsqu'on en a envie. Car je suis toujours là.

Dans l'attente, dans l'ombre, dans la lumière, j'attends. Je sers.

Les amis.

Que sont les amis? Des gens qui se servent aussi. On se sert d'eux, mais ceux-ci viennent encore plus chercher, que vous, vous allez chercher.

On sert dans tous les moments. On doit être prêts pour eux. C'est ça l'amitié…

En retour? Rien. N'attendez jamais de retour d'une amitié. Même s'ils font semblant d'amener un retour. Même s'ils vous forcent à tout dire et tout faire sous prétexte qu'ils vous aident. C'est un faux-retour qui vous éblouira. Vous, vous laisserez embarquer dans un bateau qui coulera assurément. Le bateau de la perte. Perte de votre âme, perte de ce que vous êtes, perte de tout, perte de votre amitié.

Perte de l'amitié parce que vous n'avez pas été ce qu'ils attendaient. Vous n'avez pas été ce qu'ils s'imaginaient. Vous n'êtes pas comme ils veulent.

Vous n'avez que comme seule utilité de servir. Servir toute votre vie.

Servir.

Servir.

Servir.

Servir vos intentions.

Servir les autres.

Servir toute votre vie.

Servir à ceux qui en ont besoin.

Servir pour ceux qui se croient plus mal foutus que vous.

Servir pour les causes de votre vie.

Servir pour ce que vous êtes, ce qu'on veut de vous.

Servir, voilà à quoi l'on sert.

Des gens comme moi sont dits rares.

Ce serait une perte de perdre ces personnalités.

Une perte d'avoir perdu une autre de ces personnes qui servent à servir.

La perte d'une personne qui pense aux autres avant soi-même. La perte d'un détachement personnel. La perte d'une personne dévouée. La perte d'un bien pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire, pour devenir la 'masse' qui a besoin de personnalité plus spéciale et forte que soit.

Ils ne se rendent pas compte de leurs erreurs.

Ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils sont.

Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils peuvent faire pareil.

Suffit d'un brin de volonté et il n'y aurait plus 'd'exceptionnel', tous seraient avec personnalités sans besoin de plus personnalisé que soi.

Servir est malheureusement une voie que peu empruntent.

La vraie servitude est celle de laisser notre âme aux autres.

La vraie servitude est celle de sa vie.

La vraie servitude est celle de tout laisser pour les autres.

Seuls nous, savons que nous faisons une erreur. La plus grave erreur de l'humanité.

Car quand l'on fait une erreur, c'est sur nous que cela retombe. Si l'on rate notre cible, si l'on manque notre but, tout le blâme revient à nous. Le poids du monde est alors sur nos épaules plus que jamais. Tout le tort nous revient, malgré toute la servitude qu'on a pu délivrer avant, pendant et même après, car l'on continue sans cesse de servir. Pour le bien pour le mal. On ne sait pas. On ne sait pas qui nous sommes.

Tout est notre faute. Nous sommes les seuls responsables lorsqu'on a choisi de servir. C'était notre choix, et nous avons accepté touts les torts et bienfaits qui venaient avec. J'ai choisi cette voie.

Je sers à quiconque me voulant.

Je sers à tous ceux qui me veulent.

Je sers à faire quelque chose que j'ignore.

Je sers à rien pour moi-même. Je ne sers qu'aux autres. On peu m'user comme on veut, et m'utiliser au gré des désirs. Je suis là. Toujours là. Jamais je ne quitterai, je suis en servitude.

Choisir une vie de servitude, au point d'user toute notre âme, est le plus grand des périls.

Choisir une vie de servitude est la pire des erreurs humaines que les autres ne pourront faire.

Choisir une vie de servitude permet aux autres de vivre en paix autant que possible, car c'est vous qui servez pour eux. Les autres se sauvent de la sale tâche sans s'en rendre compte. Vous, vous savez ce que c'est et êtes habitués.

L'habitude ne devrait pas être une raison pour vous laisser dans cet état. Pourtant c'est devenu une raison inconsciente pour les autres.

La vie de servitude est comme celle d'un objet.

L'objet sert.

Il sert de désirs, d'utilisation, de commodité, d'aide, de remonte-moral, de pouvoir, de force, de domination, de possession, il sert comme il est et comme il vient.

_Je suis un objet._

0 0 0 0 0

NDA : J'ai eu de la difficulté à écrire ce one-shot je dois admettre. Pas que c'était _dur_ d'écrire, mais plutôt d'aller chercher ces choses profondément, ça faisait mal… J'avais l'impression de tirer, forcer sur un câble pour remonter ces idées à la surface. Maintenant c'est fait, et je dois avouer avoir eu l'aide du cd 'Evanescence- Fallen' écouté en boucle pour m'aider. L'aide aussi est venu du souper où j'allais et revenais de la cuisine à l'ordi pour écrire un autre bout…

Sur ce, commentaires s.v.p! C'est le tit bouton mauve en bas de cette dernière ligne et ma signature!

Votre dévouée Elmire Chaplan.


End file.
